Live Through
by Cobalt-eyed Angel
Summary: One-Shot Sakura has resorted to cutting herself and suicide now that she is an orphan. Can Syaoran stop it and help her live through it all?


Live Through  
  
One-shot Fic  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Dirty auburn bangs fell over her eyes as she made another mark of pain on her arm. She proceeded downward toward her wrist to make another line of thick red blood.  
  
She supposed it was supposed to hurt, that she was supposed to be wincing. But she couldn't feel it, she was numb. She had to do this, she had to make herself suffer. She wasn't supposed to be alive, her family was.  
  
Her bloodshot eyes didn't fill with a single tear as she rinsed away the blood that was still poring out. She didn't even dry the wet skin as she pulled her sleeve over it.  
  
Te dull in her eyes increased as she looked at the happy reflection in her mirror of the bathroom. "You're not supposed to be happy!" Sakura shouted at the mirror and pounded it with her small fist. It shattered and bits embedded themselves into her skin.  
  
"They are gone and you won't stop smiling!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Even though the mirror was shattered and gone, her mind saw the beautiful happy girl that once was. That Sakura thought she was now, but is not.  
  
A frown is forever present on her face, her hair hasn't been washed in several weeks, and the emerald shine is no longer present.  
  
Sakura was lonely and lost. She felt guilty, that it was all her fault that her parents and brother died. Her mother had died giving birth to her, if that wasn't guilt trip enough. And then her father and brother...  
  
.Flashback.  
  
"You stay in bed and take care of yourself, okay sweetie?" Sakura's father leaned over her fragile body.  
  
"I'll be fine dad, you and Touya have fun, okay?" Sakura asked trying her best to smile.  
  
"We will. Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay and take care of you?" Fujitaka asked as he stood up.  
  
"No, you and Touya have been planning this for weeks, it's only two days anyways." Sakura reassured her father, "and I'll be fine, just don't have too much fun without me."  
  
Her father chuckled. "We'll try not to. Get better Sakura." He kissed her head then turned her light off.  
  
"Have fun in bed kaijuu." Touya said teasingly.  
  
"You should be glad I'm sick." Sakura said with a smile. Touya laughed and closed the door as Sakura fell asleep.  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning, feeling brand-new. She stretched and yawned just as the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking." Sakura informed the person on the other line.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, we have some news, we need you to come down to the police station. You're father Fujitaka Kinomoto and your brother, Touya Kinomoto have been in an accident." A polite voice answered.  
  
"An...accident? Are...they okay?" Sakura was crying silently now. Heartbreak consumed her.  
  
"We're very sorry, but they didn't make it."  
  
Fear and coldness gripped her lungs. It wasn't fair! If she wasn't sick, she wouldn't be alive right now! She shouldn't be alive right now! She dropped the phone and stumbled out the door.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto? Miss Kinomoto!" The lady's voice rang through the silent house.  
  
.End of Flashback.  
  
Sakura took her dear friend (the razor blade) and walked up to the roof of the apartment building.  
  
She looked out at the world. It wasn't right, everybody walking down there seemed so peaceful. They didn't have a care in the world besides taxes and money. She looked at them with disgust.  
  
She pulled off her long-sleeved shirt, leaving only a tank top on her upper body. She brought up her arms and saw the many gashes, old and new, that accompanied her skin.  
  
She brought the razor blade out of the pocket of her pants and held it tightly in her fist and the sides and front pierced her skin. "I'll be there soon Momma, Daddy, and Touya..."  
  
She pressed the blade to her skin on last time, going deeper than ever before. The red liquid dripped off her pale wrist, and Sakura didn't bother to stop it from dripping onto the cold cement pavement several stories below.  
  
"Sakura!" A male voice pounded out the rest of her thought, and a warm feeling filled her. But then she felt the pain of the cuts along her arm. It was like that bitter saying, 'You have to take the good with the bad.'  
  
"Syaoran, stay away." Sakura warned and took another small step, so that her toes were hanging over the ledge.  
  
"Sakura! I can't let you do that!" Syaoran yelled, and pulled her by the shoulders off of the ledge. "Sakura...I can't let just watch by and let you kill yourself."  
  
"Syaoran, I deserve to die." Sakura said in a monotone, with no emotion at all upon her face.  
  
"Sakura, your arm!" He gently took her arms, being careful not to touch the scars and cuts. He saw the most recent one that was still dripping, and tore a piece of his shirt off, then wrapped it up. "You got to stop Sakura, seeing you like this is hurting me."  
  
"I don't feel anything. I deserve it, I deserve to feel pain, but I don't!" Sakura yelled and squeezed her eyes shut. She held out her arm and was about to take another swipe, but Syaoran took the razor from her.  
  
"This is what is so great, Sakura?!" Syaoran asked desperately. He pulled up his sleeve. "It must be so great, so I'll try it too."  
  
"Please Syaoran, stop." Sakura said as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't bear to see Syaoran hurt himself. It took all of Syaoran's power not to stop and run to her and kiss away her tears.  
  
"This is what you are doing to yourself, Sakura, this is what you are doing to me." Syaoran said as the blade was poised in a ready position above his bare arm.  
  
"Don't do it, stop hurting yourself." Sakura took a step toward him, but he backed away.  
  
"This is what I see every time you do it, Sakura. You say it's not hurting anyone when you cut yourself, but you are hurting me! Don't you understand? You say you don't feel the blade because you are numb, but what I see you doing is painful!" Syaoran yelled desperately, he slowly applied pressure to the thin piece of metal and a straight line of blood was left.  
  
"Please! Just stop it! I know it is hurting you! Please Syaoran..." Sakura choked on her sobs. She felt so weak, and helpless. The only person left in her life, was hurting himself, and it was hurting her.  
  
"Please Sakura, I want to help. I want you to understand that you NEED help." Syaoran said making another line of blood below the other. It hurt like hell, because he was doing it so slow, but he wouldn't even flinch, so Sakura could see. See what she was doing to herself, doing to him.  
  
"Stop!!" Sakura scream pierced the midnight sky, and she fainted. Syaoran had just finished with the third cut when she fell, and he caught her in his arms.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, we'll make it through this together." Syaoran soothed as he rocked her in his arms. "I love you Sakura, so we'll live through this."  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered half-conscious, "Live through..."  
  
Author's Note- Ok, this is a one-shot so no more (unless u want more) and thanks!  
  
Review! 


End file.
